Tales of the Kitsune
by Chanagato
Summary: An intense fight with Madara causes Naruto to be sent through another dimension where magic is the Main source of power. Naruto meets Makorov and helps him start a guild and earn him the title of..... Just read and find out. Narutox? look at the polls
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as well as Fairy Tail Characters.

So decided to do my First crossover this is just a test to see if this story will fly or not well enjoy.

"Huh where am I?" said a person with sun-kissed blonde hair who look at the age of 18. He looked around only to find nothing but sand. "Am I in Suna or something the last thing I remember was fight Madara Uchiha and ripping a hole in the fabric of reality?"

All of a sudden a small man came up to him and asked, "Now what are you doing here of all places?"

"Well, I can at least say that I was sleeping, so oji-san can you tell me what world have I landed myself into." replied the blond as he was scratching the back of his head with a grin similar to a fox's.

"Well, you are in the Land of Fiore, where people here have the power to use magic." said the old short man who was staring at the blond like he was an idiot.

"Well it seems like I can still use chakra so maybe I should learn magic to give me another edge." the blond smirked at the old man.

"Well my boy, you certainly have the guts to survive in the old, but do you have the determination?" question the old man now glaring at cheerful blond.

"Listen oji-san whenever I said I'll do something, I never back down until I get it because that's my nindo, my ninja way." the blond said confidently.

"Well then why don't you help me start a guild, It's the best way to learn and make a place for ourselves." who was now laughing at the determination that is around the blond.

"Sure, I've got nothing to do so why not…..by the way I never did get your name, mine's Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said as he held out his hand to the old man.

"Well mine would be Makorov," replied the old man as he took Naruto's hand and shook it. "So let get you something to eat because I know you must be starving."

At that moment Naruto's stomach starts to cries out from hunger which cause Naruto laugh and scratch the back of his head. It is this moment that the origin of the guild Fairy Tail started and the beginning the legend of Kami no Arashi.

A/N: This story just suddenly came into my head so I just had to write it down. Well this is only the prologue and I hope I can finish this story unlike my first story, I will have a poll on who would be with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters as well as Fairy Tail Characters.

Homecoming

Eight years have passed since the day that Naruto and Makarov meet and started the guild. I only took 6 months to actually find a location and finish building their base of operations. Naruto decided that after he completed the building that he would go out and see the world and do any jobs along the way while Makarov stay as the guild master. Though Naruto still send in a huge amount of jewels to the guild which baffled Makarov to no end, Naruto still manages to find time to visit the guild once in a while, when he saw a few kids in the guilds. That's when he knew that he can stop worrying and continue on his journey.

"All come on fur ball, why are you still mad about it?" Naruto question the creature that was sitting on his shoulders. Now the citizen would not have gave it a second thought until they saw that the creature had nine tails flowing on its back.

"**This is your fault for messing with the seal that was on you.**" said the nine-tailed creature as he glaring at Naruto who looked very different from when he first arrived to Fiore. He wore a black muscled shirt with baggy pant. His Hitai-ate tied around his head. Also a mask around his faces just like the one that Kakashi use to wear. To top it all off he wore an orange long sleeved jacket with fire designs on the hem.

"How was I supposed to know that the messing with the seal will speed up the absorption process and leave you to the size of a small fox?" Naruto replied as he was walking his way back to the guild as he finishes his journey around the Fiore.

"All come on Kyuubi don't be like that we're friends right." Naruto pleaded to the chibi kyuubi.

"**Let just get back so we can sleep,**" kyuubi only said as he curled around Naruto's neck like a scarf.

As he was getting closer to the guild noises were popping up which then suddenly became shouts of joy.

"The guild must have gotten bigger since the last time I've been here." Naruto said as he concocted an idea to scare the shit out of everyone in the room. Just as he was about to enter he sent off a huge was off killer intent which cause the whole guild to become silent. Everyone was staring at the door with only a few of the guild member barely able to get into a battle stance.

Then as Naruto enter the guild everbody tense up as they have never seen the man before. Then all of a sudden Makarov suddenly walk up to Naruto and said, "So you finally back from your trip eh, Naruto." At that moment Naruto stop his killer intent causing everyone to let out breathe that they were holding, Naruto responded with "You bet Oji-san Fiore is really amazing and I see that the guild has grown quite a bit since the last time I've been here.

"Of course, what do you expected when you have gone throughout Fiore doing impossible things that earned him the name Kami no Arashi?" Makarov said causing everyone to have a shocked face to realize that this man was the one that everyone looked up to before they joined Fairy Tail. Now they never saw Naruto's face so they all just assumed that their master was the Kami no Arashi.

All of a sudden a silver-haired waitress came up to Makorov, "Master aren't you the one called the Kami no Arashi, and who is this guy?"

"Well Mirajane my dear, I never said that I was the Kami no Arashi now did I?" Makarov said causing everyone to look at their master and sweat-dropped. "And to answer your second question, this is Naruto Namikaze, Kami no Arashi and the other founder of this very guild." Now if everone wasn't shocked before, this new information caused the whole guild to go into a loud, "eeeeeehhhhhh!"

Naruto look on as everyone was staring at him, his only response to them was him scratching the back of his head. "Well sorry about what happen before, I was testing everyone to see if all of you would crack under the pressure."

Next thing Naruto knew he'd side-stepped to dodge a flying boy with pink hair only for the boy to plunge into the wall. "Does he always do that?" causing everyone to sweat-dropped at the supposed legend cluelessness. The boy named Natsu got off the wall and came up to Naruto and shouted, "Fight me right here and now," Naruto's response was, "huh did you say something?" causing not only Natsu to face-fault to the ground but everyone minus Makorov as well.

This action cause Kyuubi to wake up from his slumber and looked around which cause Makarov to stare at it. As Kyuubi got off of Naruto's shoulder to stretch everyone was surprised the fact that the small fox had nine-tails, just as Kyuubi yawned he was picked up by Mirajane who looked at it and then squeezing the life out of him squealing, "This little guy is so cute!"

"**Help Naruto, what going on, I can't breathe!"** Kyuubi shouted in a panic, which cause everyone to look at it and shouted, "Oh my God, it talks!"

"Well Kyuubi, all I got to say was did you have a nice nap?" Naruto said as he looked at Mirajane squeezing the life out of Kyuubi. Kyuubi finally got out of Mirajane's death-grip and jumped back onto Naruto's shoulders.

"Well Oji-san I'm, going upstairs to sleep so everyone can get back onto their business." Naruto said as he grabbed himself a drink and walked upstairs.

"Hey come on I said fight me!" Natsu said as he went up to Naruto and block his path. Naruto just then light tap Natsu with his index finger. All of a sudden Natsu was blown back to the other side of the wall from the miniature tornado that was around Naruto's finger.

"Ok then, I think he got what he wanted, right Oji-san," Naruto said as he look to the guild master who had a smile on his face.

Lucy, the blond haired stellar mage along with the winged cat Happy, walked up to Natsu who had swirls in his eyes and poke his face. Natsu then woke up and shouted out, "Where the bastard who knock me out?" Lucy only replied with, "He's upstairs."

"Man Natsu you really picked the wrong guy to fight with." Gray said as the Ice mage walked up to Natsu with only his boxers on.

"Shut up Gray, like you could do any better!" Natsu shouted as he went to look at the job board.

Lucy walked up next to Natsu and said, "But still Naruto-san is still the other founder of the guild so he has to be very strong."

"Hey Lucy let's do another job together." Natsu exclaimed to the blond girl.

"No way!" was all that Lucy said before she decided to head home for the day.

Meanwhile

"So Kyuubi what was it like to be between those breast of Mirajane-chan?" Naruto asked Kyuubi who was lying on the table that Naruto sat at.

"**Shut up, I was busy trying to breathe, how am I supposed to enjoy breasts squeezing the life out of me?**" Kyuubi said as he went back to sleep.

Naruto only smiled and took a sip of his beer when he noticed that someone was coming up the stairs. He looks to the stairs only to find the some of the girls including Mirajane staring at his companion sleeping on the table. Naruto smirked before he whispers to Kyuubi, "Hey you better get out of here or you just might die today."

Kyuubi quickly snapped his head up and jumped downstairs and out the door. He was so fast that no one even notices the wind that blew by.

All the girls then pouted that the cute little fox was gone and went back downstairs, all except Mirajane who was now curious about the blond man that was sitting at the table.

"So what can I help you with, ojou-chan?" Naruto said out loud that Mirajane blushed at the title.

"Well I was wondering what your travels were like and how old are you?" Mirajane replied as she walked up to the table Naruto was siiting.

Naruto then got up and said, "I been here and there, doing jobs that nobody likes to do and sending money to the guild, and how old am I?" Naruto paused and brushed Mirajane's hair with his finger and whisper into her ear, "I am old enough to drive to crazy in bed." this phrase caused Mirajane to blush real hard that she fainted right on the spot with a smile on her face.

Naruto carried her downstairs bridal style as everyone was shock to see Mirajane unconscious with a smile on her face. Every male's thoughts were, "All hail Naruto winner of Mirajane's heart,"

"So do you know where I can put her in?" Naruto asked Makorov not really noticing everyone's shocked expression.

"You can put her on the bed in the kitchen. By the way Naruto do you mind watching the guild going to a meeting two days from today in my place?" Makarov said with a grin on his face.

"Sure why not I've got nothing else better to do, so what time is the meeting?" asked Naruto as he headed towards the kitchen to place Mirajane on the bed.

"It's going to be at noon, and don't be late so you might want to go now." Makorov said to Naruto.

"Ok, well I see everyone later then, **Shuushin no jutsu**!" was all Naruto said as he disappeared from everyone's eyes just as Mirajane walked back in.

"Master, Naruto-san is really weird." Mirajane said as she saw Naruto about to hit him for being a pervert even though she kind of like it.

"Mira-chan, this is only just the beginning of Naruto's weirdness." Makarov replied as he went back to his office.

A/N: Okay so not as exciting as I thought but This is just the beginning. So see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own any characters from either Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Hey everyone I am back with a new laptop so hopefully I will be able to update more often now, and I will like to thank Legend of the Kyuubi for helping me with this project.

**The Scarlet Goddess**

"Why did I let the old man sucker me into going into this meeting?" Naruto shouted at himself as he was currently inside the meeting hall.

"Is this the only reason for coming here? Just talking and getting drunk." Naruto thought as he was listening to the people jabbering on about the destruction cause by many guilds.

"At least I have my books to read while I am here." Naruto said as he flips the pages of his favorite book, ales of a Gutsy Ninja, from his godfather, Jiraiya. Now he would not dare bring out the other books (Icha Icha series) least he wants a repeat of what happen last time.

**Flashback **

Naruto was walking around town when he stumbled upon a bookstore with the latest release of the Icha Icha Paradise, which he edited so that it would not just be sex most of the times. At first he thought about publishing these books here in Fiore as a way for his godfathers work to survive he never even thought about checking his bank account for to see how much many he made off them.

Naruto then went to the book clerk and asked, "Hey man, about how many of those books have you sold here?"

The store clerk looked at and said about 300,000 copies and that this store alone," The clerk replied causing Narut to become wide eyed and shushined himself to a bank to make a call to his editor and asked him just how much money he made off the books.

His editor just said about 3 hundred million jewels, causing him to shout out loud, "You mean to tell me that Icha Icha Paradise I wrote made me into a multi-millionaire!"

Passerbies were looking at him and took a minute to think about what he just said. Then many of them got a gleam in their eyes that speak danger. Naruto hung up the phone and as he turned around, he saw that he was already surrounded by many civilians and mages alike all holding out a copy of their books.

"Would you please sign our books!" shouted almost everyone that nearly cost Naruto his hearing. That when he decided to get out of town, not before looking back and seeing almost everyone chasing after him.

**Flashback end**

That event still sends shiver down his spine as he just keeps reading his book.

"Mr. Namikaze are you even listening to our conversation for this matter is very crucial as we must keeps the guild members under control," One of the elders said to Naruto.

"Hmm, did you say something?" was the only replied Naruto gave causing the elder to face-fault and the others sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Natsu and Gray were having another one of their fight when all of a sudden Loki came through the doors and said, "Natsu, Gray, she's bac-c-ckkk."

This cause Natsu's and Gray's faces to pale, while Lucy look to Mira and asked, "Who does he mean?" Mira was going to reply when the ground started to shake causing everyone to look to the door. Makarov came out to see what the heck is going on.

Suddenly a silhouette of a woman came into view and places the horn that she was carrying onto the ground. The woman had red hair and was heavily armor, her name was Erza Scarlet. She went up to Makarov and said her greetings, Lucy then turned around facing Natsu and Gray again saying, "That's who you're scare of," to her surprise she found Natsu and Gray prancing around with their arms over each other's shoulder.

"See Erza, we're not fighting, we're being good friend," said Gray, While Natsu has the strangest face and yelling out "Aye."

"Natsu became like Happy!" Lucy shouted out with a shocked face.

"I am glad to see friends get along well, while friends sometimes do fight." Erza said calmly as she went back to discuss an issue with Makarov.

After a moment later there was a scream and a thud sound coming to the room where Erza and the Master were talking. Everyone sweat dropped and wonder what did Erza do to get the Master to scream like that. There was no sound as Erza came back out and were headed towards Natsu and Gray. "Natsu, Gray, I want you two to come with me to deal with an issue that has come to my attention, meet me at the train station tomorrow at 8:00 am." Erza said as she left the guild to get ready for the trip while Natsu and Gray are yelling, "I didn't that I would come yet!" at the same time that causes them to begin fighting again. Mirajane then said, "So that why master screamed and fainted; Erza, Natsu, and Gray, this team has become the strongest team in Fairy Tail history." Lucy was on the side line just staring at Natsu and Gray when Mirajane comes up from behind and asks, "Could you please go with them?" "Why? You said that they are the strongest team out there." "Yes, but it would be good to have a mediator with them."

**The Next day**

We see familiar scene with Natsu and Gray going at each other with Lucy and Happy watching from the sidelines. Just as the brawl between the two was about to get worse Lucy decided to shout out, "Ah, Erza-san this way," which caused the two hopeless idiot to do their happy routine again caused Lucy to burst into laughter. When Natsu and Gray look around they didn't see Erza which causes them to shout at Lucy, "You tricked us," When Lucy is able to see Erza she become shocked to see what was behind her. "Sorry...did I make you wait," Erza said calmly as Lucy shouted, "Too much luggage!" After an introduction between Lucy and Erza we find the group on the train and a very sick Natsu. "I guess it can't be helped, Natsu sit over here," Natsu did so and was knocked out by Erza with a blow to the stomach. Lucy was surprised by this action but let it go and asked, "What kind of agic do you have Erza?" It was Happy that came with the reply saying, "Erza's magic is beautiful and have a lot of blood coming out." Erza then said, "It's nothing special, I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful," Lucy then look to Gray who then places his fist on top of his palm and created an ice sculpture of the guild insignia. Lucy immediately realizes why Natsu and Gray don't get along.

"So Erza tell us why you decided to call me and Natsu for this mission," Gray said calmly.

After a long speech on the mission detail and Happy's comments on Lucy is releasing juice they have arrived at their destination and quickly got off. They were about to go to the bar that Erza mention when they suddenly realized that they left Natsu back on the train.

Meanwhile back on the train, Natsu is still feeling a little sick from the ride when he got up and saw another guy sitting across from him.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked before he looked like he was about to throw up. The guy just stare at him

"Me I am just an ordinary passenger, Oh you must be from Fairy Tail, a regular guild, I envy you," said the man sitting across Natsu.

Natsu was about to get up to face the stranger when all of a sudden the train stopped and everyone was force out of the train.

On the train tracks before the train stopped, you mean to Erza and the others were riding in a magic car trying to get Natsu.

Meanwhile Naruto was still at the guild masters' meeting when all of a sudden he received a letter from Makarov, stating that Eisenwald should be heading his way with a cursed item. The other guild masters were now on alert while Naruto was calm and continue reading. 'So the strongest female in Fairy Tail is coming, this could be interesting.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the door and left the panic masters.

(The scenes at the train station and the battle with Natsu's battle is the same as the canon)

The guy named Kage arrives on the cliff above the mansion where the masters were meeting. Kage was about to play the flute when all of a sudden Naruto came out and said, "Those who are strong survive while the weak is left to rot; so tell me, are you one of those weak guy that would borrow power from an item to become strong?" Silence was Naruto's answer as he continued speaking, "Do you have something to protect? My life changed when I found the answer to that question, in the words of a friend 'When you have something you want to protect, then you can become strong.'"

Kage was silence further was Naruto finally said, "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their comrades are even worse than scum."

Kage dropped the flute and start to cry as he told his story when Erza and the others arrived,

"Ehh, Naruto-san is here." Lucy said while Erza adopted a confused look on who he is.

"You guys are late, So tell me how much did you all destroy?" Naruto ask with his fox-like smirk, which sends chills down everyone's spines.

"Well we destroy a train station, the train tracks, and almost everyone from the Eisenwald guild," Erza simply stated.

Naruto just stare at them, when all of a sudden the flute of Lullaby start to speak, "You humans are such weak creature, you can't even do one thing right,"

The flute starts to leak an evil magic energy out as the guild masters converge on their location, the flute start to grow to the size of the mountain, "I wonder whose soul I should eat first?"

Natsu then bugged eye when he ask, "Hey Gray, soul can be eaten; How do they taste?" Gray just answer with a punch to his head and said, "How should I know?"

"I have chosen, I will eat everyone souls." Lullaby said as it starts to attack. But before it could hit anything Naruto just swat the flute's fist like a fly and said, "No souls for you," when the wind surrounds him like the leader of Eisenwald. Everyone is shock to see Naruto just floating in the sky staring down Lullaby like size didn't matter. "You may be an item brought to life by Zelef, but that all you are." Was the only thing heard, when multiple twisters from the sky form and is launched at Lullaby ripping it to shreds.

Lullaby was screaming as the twisters were ripping him to piece, "No! This can't be happening!"

As the twister dies down all that was left of the flute with the dust of the wind. "Well it seems that this meeting wasn't boring after all," Naruto said as he flew down. "Well everyone I am glad to be here, but I must leave now." Naruto says as he left by shushin; the rest of the Fairy Tail members ran as fast as they could. The guild masters were wondering why they left when they turned around and saw that the building was completely destroyed. How many months will it take to rebuild it?

The Next day, Naruto was yelling at the old man for sending him to the meeting in the first place, when he came out he walked to the table that Erza and the others were sitting and ask, "Hey there sorry for the late introduction, my name is Naruto Namikaze, but you can just called me Naruto, I look forward to see all of your potential because I will enjoy it," as he began to walk up the stairs to the second floor Natsu stood up and shout, "Come back here and fight me!" "Hmmm, did you say something," Naruto reply as he flicked his finger at Naruto head and send his flying into the wall." Naruto sat there on the second floor as he took a scroll out and brought out his homemade ramen enjoying his food. Erza then came up and sat across from him and said, "Hello, My name is Erza," Naruto just nodded and asked "how may I help you, Titania no Erza?"

"I wish to test my skill against you." Erza said with a serious look on her face. "Hmm sure but if I win you must go out on a date with me, and if you win I will give an armor that was lost in ancient time?"

Erza was comtemplating since it is almost a win-win situation for and said, "Yes"

"Okay then, follow me Scarlet Goddess." Naruto said as he left the building. Erza just turn to the door with red that matches her hair on her face.

**Well that is all for this chapter and very sorry about the long wait I got a new poll waiting so please comment. This chapter will be up until I post the beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own any characters from either Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Hello everyone I thank many of you for your comments and ideas oh I will chose the top two girls from the poll into the harem with the first three. The poll will end in one week so hurry up and vote.  
Also I am shortening Mirajane to Mira.

**From Battle Uniform to Tuxedo**

Outside on the streets in front of Fairy Tail, Erza and Naruto were in the distance as people started to crowd around waiting for the battle to start. "Remember if you lose you give me the special armor," Erza states as everyone was now wondering what the armor is. "Yes, yes I know, but if you lose you must go with me on a date." Naruto said lazily as look at her with his fox-like grin causing Erza to blush and everyone jaws to drop to the ground.

Lucy and Mira were on the sideline with a jealous look, thinking respectively, 'Oh, no I miss my chance at Naruto' 'Awe, Erza got to go on a date.'

"So shall we get started?" Naruto asks and receives from Erza, "Ok then, Makarov if you will please?" "Of course, sparring match, Erza and Naruto begin!" Makarov shout and Naruto begins to form handseal at an unbelievable speed, shocking everyone at his speed, but confuse at what kind of magic he is using, "**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba**!" Naruto shouted causing the wind to rage around him then stop with his hand holding the wind blades; not that anyone can see it so it just looks like he is doing something weird with his hands. Erza not one to ignore things re-quip to her **Tenrin no Yoroi**,even though she uses this armor for multiple enemies. Naruto just stood there in his battle stance until he smirk, which Erza saw, and appear right in front of her doing a slashing motion with his hands from above. Erza reacted by using one of her blades to block, which got the impact of what Erza saw as many wind slashes cutting into her sword and decided to jump back and gain some distance. She look at her sword to find many scratches on it and under stood that his Kaze no Yaiba are swords that uses wind blades.

"Mmhmm, Naruto always like to use this move." Makarov said as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Mira crowd around their master with confused looks; until Lucy asked, "Why? Is it his favorite move?" "No Lucy, look at Erza's sword that she use to block," Makarov reply causing the five to stare and in shock that her sword has many scratches and looks like it could fall apart. "How did Naruto-san do all that damage, when he only swung once?" Mira ask Makarov as he open his eyes and say, "His sword is made out of the wind that is manipulated in to a thin edge making it able to almost cut anything, but that is not the only reason why he uses it, tell me what did you see and Naruto first summon his swords?" "Hmm, nothing," Natsu answer which got to Makarov's next explanation, "Correct, it is because you can't see anything that gives Naruto the advantage of surprise since his opponent can't tell the length of his swords."

Erza is now at a disadvantage because just when she figures out the length of the wind swords it just keeps getting longer. So she decides to change tactics and switch from offense to defense by using her **Kongo no Yoroi **her armor suddenly glow and change into a dark silver color armor with two shields around her arms. This got Naruto attention, "Ohh, decided to go heavy duty huh?" which Happy snickered and said, "He said doody," (sorry bad pun I know) Naruto releases his swords causing the wind to blow out of the confined space and Naruto sat down and closed his eyes. Everyone is now surprise that Naruto didn't attack but sat down in front of Erza. 'What is he doing trying to think of a way to break my armor, well he can try.' Erza thought, but nobody notice except for Makarov that magic energy is being absorbed by the blonde as Makarov voices out, "Hoo, so he is goning with that huh," which cause Team Natsu and Mira to stare at him. "Don't blink because Naruto is about to take it up a notch." Everyone went back to the battle and now Naruto was standing he didn't look any different except his around his eyes were dark red coloring. When Naruto opens his eyes everyone is confused as his normal ceruleans eyes turn yellow was a frog's eyes. Naruto then disappear and was in front of Erza and slam into her stomach which causes Erza to double over and wonder what in the world just happened.

Everyone is now on the ground seeing Erza on the ground unconscious and Naruto turning around and leaving, Makarov decided to end the match with naruto as the victor while the others check to see if Erza is alright.

Naruto went up to Makarov and said, "Could you tell Erza to meet me at the 5-star restaurant at 8 tomorrow night?" Makarov just nodded and Naruto shushin away. After 30 minutes Erza begin to stir as she found herself back in the guild on a bed as she look around and thought about what had happen. She walks out to see everyone in the guild to stare at her. Makarov walked up to Erza and said, "Glad to see you are awake, oh by the way Naruto said to meet him at Glory Kin (I don't own the Glory name from Groove Adventure Rave) at 8pm tomorrow." Erza just nodded and went to the table to find Natsu coming up and say, "Fight me now Erza!" Erza really tired right now just punched Natsu in the face and into the wall. Mira came up and ask, "How are you holding up?" "I just fine, my Kongo no Yoroi took most of the damage," Erza replies and wonders aloud, "What is Naruto's power?" "Isn't he a wind mage?" Lucy asks while Erza just shook her head and said, "It not the swords I am talking about but the last power," Natsu then came out of nowhere shocking Lucy and shout, "Naruto is a Super Human!" Happy then said, "He make things go boom," Makarov then came up and said, "Super human doesn't even define Naruto, but his official class is a sage," "What a Sage? Master" Mira asked. "You can say that a sage is someone who takes the magical energy around them and power themselves up. Even I don't know how Naruto does it; Naruto is in another league in fact he is the one in all of Fiore that has the SS-rank title." This cause everyone in the whole guild jaws to drop to the floor while Erza decides to head out and tried to prepare for her date.

The next night at the Glory Kin, Naruto was in an orange tuxedo that he personally had someone tailored, waiting for Erza so that they could go inside. "I wonder if I went too hard on her, I mean I know she's strong but sage mode is bit overkill even for someone in S-class," After a few minutes Naruto saw Erza coming up in one of her more elegant dresses. Naruto is examining her actually impress by her looks, "Did you wait long?" Erza ask as she is taken by Naruto looks, "Not at all, you look amazing, so shall we go in?" Erza blush at his comment but only nodded and slip her arm around Naruto's. When they enter the man at the podium look and say, "Ah welcome sir, your table is ready." Erza is now shock that Naruto was able to get a table in this restaurant of all places. They went up to a table on the second floor with a reserved tag on it.

As they sat down Naruto told them to bring out the wine that he had brought in earlier which the host nods and leaves. Naruto then turns his attention towards Erza and ask, "So how do you like this place so far?" Erza just stared into his eyes and answers, "I have to say it is great, but how did you get reservation?" "Let's just say I know the owner and he owes me a favor and leave it at that." Naruto replies as he return to the menu while Erza took a look as well with a several glances towards Naruto which didn't go unnoticed. As their host brought out their wine Naruto told them that they are ready to order, "I will have a steamed lobster with a lemon slice as well as your soup of the day," Naruto said while Erza, "I will have a parmesan chicken with the House Salad." Naruto their host got their orders down Naruto and Erza are having a light conversation.

"So tell me how long have you been in the guild?" Naruto asks. "Hmm, about 12 twelve years at most," Erza replies which Naruto just stare as she continues her stories about the jobs that she has done for the guild. Naruto then got curious as to why she always seems to wear armor, which he decides to leave it alone until she was ready to tell her story of her past. There are just some things that you just don't pry. As the food got to their table they were nicely enjoying their meal while taking in the atmosphere of the restaurant. "So Naruto-san, how long have you been in Fairy Tail?" "Well, why don't you guess and we will see if you are right," Now Erza estimated Naruto's age at about 19-20, "About 16 years," "Nope," 'I am well over 100 years old thanks to the fox , but she might not believe me' Naruto thought as Erza continues to guess while Naruto shakes his head. Deciding to change the subject Naruto stood up and held out his hand to Erza which Erza took as Naruto take her to the dance floor; they soon start to dance like water. Others were amazed at the fluidity of their motions that went the song ended, everyone applaud at their performance.

After paying the bill the two left Glory Kin and are now walking back towards Erza's place Erza heads was on his shoulder as the moon shines down on the street. When Erza look up she saw what seem like an image of a wild Naruto as the moonlight glows around him. Naruto looks down at Erza as they reached her home to which Naruto gave her a kiss goodnight on the lips. Erza was now in heaven as she didn't refuse the warm touch of his lips as she slips her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Now they were fighting for dominance until they ended it to breathe. Before Naruto could leave they see a running Mira with a worried look. "Mira, what happen?" "Hah-hah It Natsu, hah, he got Happy to take the Deliora S-rank job without permission and took Lucy-san with them, Gray found out and went after them." Mira said as she tries to catch her breath. Naruto turn back to Erza as she now sport one of the faces that promise pain to whoever has done something bad. Naruto just pats Mira's head and said, "Don't worry, tell the Old man that Erza and I will bring the knuckle-heads back." Both Naruto and Erza quickly got change at their respective homes and hurry off after Team Natsu.

To be continued

**A/N**: I know, I know short chapter just trying to fit the title then move on to the story line. Will be posted until some editing and suggestion.

**Kaze no Yaiba**: Swords of Wind

**Tenrin no Yoroi**: Heaven Wheel Armor

**Kongo no Yoroi**: Adamantine Armor


End file.
